1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for stopping suction heads of a paper sheet counting apparatus at one of a plurality of predetermined angular positions when one cycle paper sheet counting operation is terminated. In such a paper sheet counting apparatus, paper sheets are successively sucked by the suction heads to be brought thereby from a stack station including a holder and a press roller separately one by one.
2. Prior Art
Generally in a paper sheet counting apparatus provided with suction heads, the sucking port of one of the suction heads shall be faced opposingly to the face of the stacked paper sheets to be ready for the next cycle counting operation after the preceding one cycle operation for counting an instructed number of paper sheets has been completed. In the conventional apparatus of this type, a plurality of equispaced engaging recesses corresponding to a plurality of the suction heads are provided on the peripheral face of a rotary cylinder on which said suction heads are carried, for example five equispaced recesses are provided on an entirely circular periphery. When one cycle counting operation is completed, a stopper having a latch or pawl which is to be engaged with or fitted into one of said recesses thereby to stop the rotary cylinder at a fixed angular position is swinged to a position for stopping the rotational movement of said rotary disk. The stopper is normally held at a retracted position with its latch or pawl being separated from either of said recesses.
However, in the aforementioned stopper device of the prior art, both of the stopper and the peripheral face of the rotary cylinder having said engaging recesses are made of the same or different metal and the disk is rotated in the reverse direction under a relatively high acceleration force, as one cycle counting operation has been completed and said rotary cylinder is rotated in order to engage said latch or pawl with one of the recesses. With such a construction, a loud crashing sound is generated when said pawl or latch of the stopper abuts against one of the recesses. Another disadvantage of the prior art device is that the contacting portions are rapidly abrased.